AndrusTV
Jonathan Andrus (born ) better known online as AndrusTV is an American YouTuber who grew up in Syracuse, NY and moved to North Carolina at the age of 11. He is known for his IDK Vlogs and Spooktober Anthology back in 2018, and other sketch comedy videos. Andrus has a number of other smaller channels in which he makes animations, reviews, music videos, and vlogs. AndrusTV Main Channel AndrusTV is an American comedy web-series created, written, and directed by Jonathan Andrus. The show is composed of comedy skits uploaded to YouTube, which, upon viewing in chronological order, emerges a high level of continuity and hints of an over-arching narrative (ref 4). Show-runner Jonathan Andrus even compared AndrusTV to lonelygirl15 (ref 5). The YouTube channel that each episode is uploaded to was created on June 29, 2018 with the first episode, "I Identify as EA Games", having been uploaded on July 2nd (ref 6). The show's second season premiered on February 11, 2019. After the first episode of the second season was uploaded to YouTube, the show went on hiatus for reasons yet to be disclosed. On August 30, 2019, after over seven months of silence, a teaser trailer setting up the rest of the second season was uploaded to YouTube with a set release date for September 27th (refs 7 and 8). The show has received overall good reception. AndrusTV has grown a small following with over 1000 people subscribed to it's YouTube channel, in part due to rigorous advertising on Reddit, a platform where it also has seemingly found a home (ref 9). On YouTube the average like to dislike ratio for each episode is 20/1 (95%). 'Other Channels' 'Jonathan Andrus' The first YouTube channel from Andrus, was one simply under his own name. The channel was created in 2012, presumably when Jonathan first discovered YouTube, but no content was added to it until late 2015 (ref 1). The Jonathan Andrus channel hosted a wide variety of videos from fake movie trailers to miniseries to original music. In March of 2018, after two-and-a-half years, Jonathan announced that he would no longer upload to Jonathan Andrus, and a few months later the channel AndrusTV was created (ref 2). The Micronation of Jonaslavia In 2016, Jonathan made a fake attempt at establishing a micronation through YouTube. The channel was very messy and unprofessional and never achieved more than a handful of subscribers (ref 3). Gary The Ghost In the AndrusTV episode "The Spooktober Anthology", the charecter of Gary the Ghost was introduced. Gary, in the show, is Jonathan's cynical, un-dead roommate. The character was given a spin-off YouTube channel in January 2019, with the promise of creating a new show tied into the story of AndrusTV. However, when AndrusTV went on hiatus, the project was abandoned. AndrusMusic AndrusMusic is a secondary channel to AndrusTV, where the music from the show is uploaded on it's own. 'Hey Emry!' Hey Emry! is a comedy-critique miniseries created by Andrus in June 2019 (ref 10). Only two of it's three episodes are visible on YouTube, the episode "The Worst Book on Wattpad Part II" was taken down on the grounds of copyright. 'Viare' viare.online is a proposed online video platform created by Jonathan Andrus out of spite for YouTube. Currently, there is little information available on the project, and with the return of AndrusTV to YouTube, it is questionable as to whether work on Viare is ongoing. 'Background' In May of 2019, YouTube announced that starting in August (later pushed back to September) of that year, they would be abbreviating the subscriber counts of all channels. This, as well as YouTube's demonetization controversies, did not sit well with Andrus (despite the fact that he had never experienced demonetization nor subscriber count abbreviation because all of his channels have less than 1,000 subscribers). On May 25th, Jonathan uploaded an eight-minute rant video to a secondary channel of his, Miscellaneous 2, entitled "Goodbye YouTube?". As the title suggests, in the video Jonathan touted the idea of leaving the platform due to all the changes made since he first arrived on YouTube (ref 11). Announcement of Viare In early July, Jonathan composed a string of tweets where he stated he was leaving his current Twitter account behind and creating a more professional account due to the fact that him and his brother had begun work on Viare. This was the first time Jonathan made any public statement regarding the site. The original Twitter account that the thread was made on was taken down shortly after the announcement was made. Andrus has made three Twitter accounts since; one for AndrusTV, and the two that matter most in this context, Excucio and Viare_Official. Present Status of The Project Present status of the project remains unclear as all three of Andrus' accounts have remained, for the most part, inactive. On September 1st, the account Viare_Official posted a link to a PDF file containing the manifesto for the website (refs 12 and 13). The manifesto itself is vague and unfinished. Nothing has been posted by the Viare_Official account since. 'References' 1. https://socialblade.com/YouTube/channel/UC4O0jtJEnRxessWJU9RSGyA 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qg2YLz4VaUI 3. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIIrWFK15z1UKDF_zdnXx2w 4. https://www.imdb.com/title/tt10912206/plotsummary?ref_=tt_ov_pl 5. https://twitter.com/Excucio/status/1168349390278418432 6. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBAl2do2LMqYOqWHVOW7YPJSPsqR04F6R 7. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBAl2do2LMqZzRyxzDumc7XCweeNhf3yW 8. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O29_v4HVi8&t=4s 9. https://www.reddit.com/user/TheAndrusIsHere/ 10. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBAl2do2LMqYwaxMnTmqUFS8nfElVvGZT 11. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_GrcyjvMUY 12. https://twitter.com/ViareOfficial/status/1168350907035213824 13. file:///C:/Users/jonat/Downloads/Viare.online.pdf 14. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghn8rT_VfVY&t=117s Gallery External Links Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Animators